Le Fay's Punishment
by panthertats
Summary: Just how far is Le Fay Pendragon willing to go to become Issei's contract magician, how much will she endure at the hand of friends family and enemies alike. What will she do to have her dreams be granted by Lucifer Sirzechs himself. Join this 12 year old POW as she is tormented and punished to have her wish granted. Rated M for gore in latter chapters. Le Fay Issei and friends
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own High school DxD or the characters this is for non profit entertainment only!**

"Attention class we have a new transfer student today." Issei's teacher announced. It had been a few days since Koruka suggested Le Fay Pendragon as Issei's packed partner, and he had not seen her since then. It was not unusual for her to be gone for long periods of time away from the house, but it was strange that Koruka remand behind. "Please enter and introduce yourself." The teacher said.

The door to the class opened and in walked a foreigner with shoulder-length curly blond hair blue eyes and a middle schoolers' small cute frame. Issei's jaw fell open while thinking "Here we go again" as the girl made her way to the front of the class. "My name is Le Fay Pendragon I transferred to Japan for personal reasons. I hope we can all get along, please take care of me." She said bowing her head with her cheeks a little flushed and looking more than just a little nervous, then made her way to the back of the class where there was an empty seat behind Issei. As she past Issei she touched his desk and a sheet of paper with writing on it appeared without a magic circle. Issei looked at it then started reading.

_Issei dono I'm sorry to do this but I wanted to be your packed partner. I will explain everything at lunch but for now know that as of this moment I am officially your prisoner._

_ Sincerely_

_ Your servant and prisoner_

_ Le Fay Pendragon._

Issei noticed that the letter was written in red but it was too deep and rich to be ink, then he remembered something that Rias told him when he first became a devil. A devils contract used to be signed in blood and those contracts were no longer used because the price was the person's life and if broken meant their soul would be destroyed. Issei realized he was looking at a blood contract of Le Fay's formal surrender.

Shocked by what he just put together he turned to her. "Le Fay you didn't!" He blurted out. Le Fay looked sad but put her pointer finger to her lip signaling for him to be quiet; the finger had a band aid on it. "Issei what is your relationship with this girl?" Motohama asked releasing a killing intent. "She's just a friend, her parent asked me to look after her while she's here." Issei said hoping that would placate his perverted friends.

At lunch time Issei Le Fay Asia Xenovia Irina and Akeno were in the club room. "Okay Le Fay what's going on?" Issei said kindly. Le Fay was looking sad remorseful and a little fearful all morning and it bothered him, she was usually happy a little shy and respectful. "I formally surrendered to the alliance of factions. After Ravel questioned me that day I went to Satin Lucifer Sirzechs-sama and the other three Maou. I gave up every bit of information I have on Khaos brigade then they brought me around to the leaders of the other factions for their inspection and what they believed my punishment should be after hearing why I surrendered. Most wanted my death others wanted enslavement and some wanted imprisonment for the remainder of my life with magical restraints banishing all capabilities except breathing and eating. Satin Lucifer Sirzechs-sama just barely managed to talk them down to a blood contract that would condemn my soul to utter destruction if I step out of line, and bind me to you as a prisoner of war until such time as the leaders on this sheet believe that I'm not a threat to them, that I will never work for or assist any enemy organization ever again no matter the reason, and have been properly punished for my involvement. Only then will I be allowed to be you packed partner. I hope I have not over stepped my bounds Issei dono." Le Fay said looking on the verge of tears the whole time while holding out a sheet of paper with at least fifty names on it. "I have three hundred and sixty five days to do it and become your contracted magician or I … I … I will b be terminated." She couldn't hold the tears of fright back any longer; she lost all strength and crumbled to the floor crying like the little girl she was. Asia and Irina were there in an instant comforting her, they helped her to her feet and over to the couch where they sat down with Le Fay.

"Le Fay how old are you?" Akeno asked. " tur turn twelve tomorrow." Le Fay answered starting to rock back and forth on the couch while hugging her knees to her. "Do you think you will live to see your thirteenth?" Le Fay shook her head. "I know how to cancel your blood contract. That is, if you want me to." Akeno said with a sadistic smile that scared everyone in the room as she looked over the sheet of paper with the names on it. Le Fay shook her head "No I must do this. I must restore the honor I stole from my family and so I can have my dream of being Issei dono's contracted magician." She spoke with a hard flat voice that was dripping with determination. "I hope you mean that. Asia Irina step away from her." Before anyone could move Akeno summoned her thunder and lightning and pelted the little girl with her full power. Asia and Irina were sent flying off the couch as Le Fay screamed in pain. Issei jumped forward trying to stop Akeno but before his feet even touched the ground he received a full blast from her that sent him flying through the door. "Don't interfere Issei, I'm having fun." Akeno said happily, then the door close locking Issei outside of the room. Ordered to not interfere by his Queen the one currently in charge since his master Rias Gremory was gone dealing with the situation with the vampires, Issei could do nothing but stay at the door and listen to the tortured screams of his new charge.

Once the screams died away after several long agonizing minutes the door opened and smoke carrying the scent of burnt flesh billowed out. "Look at me Le Fay." Akeno spoke gently. The club members present were standing at the sides of the room looking scared and unsure of how to react. Issei re-entered the room to see Akeno kneeling over Le Fay who was now in the center of the room laying half fetal position half spread eagle and lifeless. "Look at me!" Akeno commanded. Le Fay moved her head to look at her tormentor who was holding the list of names in her hand. "Good girl. On this list it says Himejima not clan Himejima, but Himejima that means me. You are now one name and one full penitent down with fifty one left to go. Keep it up and you will see your thirteenth birthday I guaranty it. Asia do what you can for her." Le Fay gave a little smile as she saw a red line go through the first name on the list "Himejima" before she was swallowed by blackness. Akeno looked to Issei with a sad look on her face and approached him. "I'm sorry Ise but it had to be done. Better it's done now then when there no time left. Your name is on here to, once you touch the sheet it will tell you what you must do." She said showing him the last name on the sheet which read "Hyoudou" Issei reached for the page to confirm not believing what he was seeing, but Akeno pulled the sheet away. "Your name is last which means you to be the last person to punish her. I promise you Ise you do not want to touch this sheet, not until everything else she needs to do is done. You do not want to have the vision of your task haunting you for the next year."Akeno put her hand on his chest. "Harden your heart and strengthen your resolve to what she must endure Ise. That poor child, she's not even a teenager and she will suffer the worst that hell has to offer. Remember Ise, she's doing all this so she can contract with you."

**Author's note:**

**This is my first fan fiction please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own High school DxD or the characters this is for non profit entertainment only!**

Le Fay opened her eyes and found herself in a bed. Not knowing where she was she tried to sit up but could not quit manage it and fell back into the bed. Her wounds had been healed by Asia, but the surprise attack by Himejima Akeno took a lot out of her. The first three strikes of thunder and lightning were direct headshots that rattled her brain and she was having troubles remembering what had happened after. She had a vague memory of terrible pain and Akeno's smile of delight than being told that she was a good girl but nothing else. She brought a hand to her head after giving herself a little shake, which resulted in her head starting to spin.

"Take it easy Le Fay; you took some pretty heavy hits according to Sekiryuutei and Akeno Himejima. When you didn't regain consciousness after a bit, he became concerned and brought you here." A soft voice said with concern but a little strictness to it. It was a voice that Le Fay knew, but because of the cobwebs in her head, she could not place. "Close your eyes dear I'm turning the lights on."

Le Fay did as instructed and when she opened them, she saw a tall beautiful lady with silver hair in a maids outfit. Le Fay's mouth dropped open and out poured a scream of sheer terror. In spite of the tiredness and uneasy feeling of her body, she launched herself away and slammed into the back wall of the room, legs scrambling to get away arms covering her face and yet flailing around in a pitiful defense. Before her stood Lucifer Sirzechs wife the Queen of annihilation Grayfia and one of the many that called for Le Fay's head to role.

"Oh god you're going to kill me. I didn't break the contract though. I swear I didn't. Or did I do something and did reolise it." Le Fay yelled in fright.

Grayfia went to the edge of the bed and sat while she waited for the verbal tirade to end. However, when Le Fay reduced herself to beating her own head with a closed fist out of fear for answers that would not come she decided it was time to intervene. Grayfia looked at her, than raised her hand and Le Fay froze in place. "I'm not here to harm you child. I am here as your guard since the Sekiryuutei and the rest of the family are out working with clients. Now I am going to take the holding spell off you but you must calm down okay." She said then gave another small wave of her hand and Le Fay was released.

Le Fay shakily got to her feet than made her way over to the bed on weak wobbly knees and sat pressed against the headboard. Only then did she notice that she was in her room at the Hyoudou residence wearing her own pajamas with stares and moons on them.

Grayfia turned a little to face her properly and Le Fay flinched away. "Do you really think me so heartless that I would execute a child? Even if I would there is no need for me to do it, you are already under a contract that will utterly annihilate your existence. Even the memory of you will be wiped from this world should you fail, and you will fail Le Fay. The original Satin Lucifer made that contract, it is so disturbing and ruthless that no one has ever made it past the twenty-second name. People a thousand times more capable then you have tried and failed. I asked for your death only because it would be a mercy compared to enduring it. I do not want to see a child just a bit older then my own being tormented and tortured in the worst ways ever conceived. The result may be a lifetime of wishes, but you should be at home with friends of your own age talking about how silly boys are or your first crush. Not having your mind body and soul being ripped apart just so you can pact with a dragon."

Le Fay was beyond the point of tears rocking back and forth hugging her knees again listening to Grayfia's motherly machinegun lecture. "And I thought you hated me." Was all Le Fay could managed to put forth in a verbal defense.

Grayfia reached out with both hands and picked up the little girl held her close like a mother would and rocked her. Grayfia knew that she was nothing more than a little girl that made a mistake and just wanted to redeem herself, and now had to grasp onto her only chance at survival. "Tomorrow you will present yourself to Sahariel of the fallen angels for your punishment from him, and the Sekiryuutei mentioned something about taking you to see your parents for your birthday. Tomorrow will be very difficult for you, so get what sleep you can." Grayfia lade Le Fay down on the bed and tucked her in then took her position in the chair next to the door.

"Grayfia-sama the contract can find me anywhere I go at any time right?" Le Fay asked.

"Yes, it can." Grayfia replied

"Then why do I need a guard if I can't escape?" Le Fay continued.

"You have many enemies Le Fay and most will not be satisfied by anything less than your death. You have been given to Issei-sama for your protection and he has accepted claim over you. Most have realized on their own where as others have found out the hard way, you do not go after the women that the Sekiryuutei has claimed as his own. Now go to sleep" Grayfia finished then turned off the light.

The next morning Issei Asia and Le Fay were at the doors to the Grigori institute. "Sekiryuutei it is good to see you again, but what are you doing bringing her here?" Penemue said giving Le Fay a very hard look.

"I have brought Le Fay-chan here to see Sahariel, he is one of the people that she must receive a punishment from." Issei said

"Oh really? I don't see why it has to go that far I'll end her right here." Penemue said then lunged at Le Fay with a spear of light aiming for the young ladies heart.

Issei activated his balance breaker scale mail, than jumped forward and intercepted the powerful fallen angel who was also one of the vice governors of Grigori. Issei's armored hand closed around hers crushing it into her own spear, his other hand sank deep into her stomach. Penemue fell to one knee in front of Issei. "Dress break" He announced and her clothes shredded away to nothingness. Penemue was so preoccupied with covering herself that the fight was over.

"Issei-dono that move is really too vulgar to use, even for my sake." Le Fay ridiculed as she took off her cape and rushed over to the older woman and handed it to her.

"I just tried to kill you and you're helping me, you really are here to try and make amends?" Penemue stated more then asked as she rapped the cape around herself.

The doors to the institute opened. "Penemue I'm expecting … Oh I see their already here, and apparently you decided to fight them." Sahariel said with a look that matched Issei's at the sight of the mostly nude Penemue. After getting a good eye full, he looked to Issei. "Thank you Sekiryuutei, It's been a whi…. Woooooh mama." The last bit of his sentence was very high pitch dew to his man hood being killed by a well-placed kick that took him off his feet and put him on his back.

Penemue looked to Issei after dropping her coworker, who apparently became an astronomer with hands covering his own man hood in protection. "You three come with me, he'll be down for a few minutes. I'll have tea prepared while you wait." She said as she used her magic to create a new set of clothes on her, than escorted the guests to the conference room.

"So you really did sign the contract of Infinite Wishing, the iron clad of all contracts. I heard of this yesterday but I didn't really believe it." Penemue said looking at Le Fay in a strange way. "You know for someone as smart and talented as you, you really are just a stupid kid. This is all because you did this publicly. If you had just waited until Rias Gremorie returned or until Lucifer Sirzechs-sama showed up (and you know he would have sooner or later) you could have had it dealt with privately and still got what you wanted in the end."

"No because my family honor would never have been restored and it would have hurt Issei-dono's reputation when it was found out that he contracted with me. No, this way may be the hardest, but it's the only one where those around me don't take a hit in some way or another." Le Fay stated timidly while she fiddled with her fingers in front of her.

The door opened and in walked Sahariel "So young lady how are we to do this?" He said starting thing off quickly.

Le Fay got off her chair, and walked to him and handed him the piece of paper with the names on it. "You take this and it lets you know what you are to do." As Sahariel went to take the sheet, it slipped from Le Fay's trembling hand.

Sahariel picked up the sheet and his expression went vacant, he then looked to his victim with a troubled look on his face. "You will need more strength then that, but though I say that, I will make this as quick as possible." He said then looked to Issei. "You as well will come. You are to supervise Sekiryuutei, to make sure that I do not exceed the limits of what I am allowed to do." Then turned to leave.

"What are you going to do?" Issei asked quickly his mind filled with concern.

"I will be branding her with a wing of the fallen on one side." Sahariel said over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Le Fay was made to striped down to nothing than laid face down on a table that was T shaped and restrained to it. It was explained that what she was getting was not a normal branding because of the size and complexity it was going to be carved into her with heated blades. Le Fay was scared but was able to hold onto a measure of calm.

Issei was standing off to the side holding her left hand as they waited for Sahariel to return. From Issei's point of view, what Le Fay was strapped down to looked like the object that Asia was hooked up to the time she had her sacred gear stolen, which resulted in her death. Issei was close to panicking dwelling back to that time until he felt a little squeeze of his hand, which reminded him that he was there for someone and had to put on a strong front. He looked to Le Fay. "You are going to pull through this just fine you hear me!" He stated with conviction.

Le Fay did as best as she could to look at him and smile in response. She then realized why she had any measure of calm at all; it was the dragon holding her hand letting her know that he believed she could do this.

Sahariel re entered the room. "Ready?" He said holding up a diminutive little knife that was glowing an orangey red with heat, as he walked over to the right hand side of his victim.

Le Fay paled a bit but made a grim face and nodded. She clenched her teeth and sucked in a breath as the blade entered her body just to the right of her spine beside her shoulder blade.

It was very precise and quickly done; it was only about four millimeters deep and on an angle. Sahariel artistically went in an arc up towards her shoulder then down to her side and proceeded to her knee, ignoring the shaking that came from Le Fay.

Two days in a row Issei had the displeasure of smelling Le Fay's burnt skin but this time was worse he had to watch as this mad scientist cut strips of skin off his friend. True the blade was cauterizing the cuts as it went and left chard black skin in its wake, but there was still so much blood.

By the time her screams gave way to pained moans and sucking sobs, the outline was finished and the main feather outline without detail were complete, down her back and side over her buttock and hip continuing down the thigh and to her knee.

Le Fay's body was limp on the table she had no energy left, she did not even flinch anymore when the blade pierced her body. All she could do was cry and squeeze Issei's hand until it was all over.

It had been over two hours and Sahariel finely spoke. "I'm just going to put some nice details into this and then you will be done. If I'm going to be marring a child like this, it might as well look nice." As he went and started at the top for the third time.

"Please hurry I can't take much more." Le Fay managed to say between gasping breaths.

"Can you give her a few minutes?" Issei asked

"Not the best of ideas. If her body starts thinking we are done then it will relaxes and it will hurt even more when we start back up. But I will hurry up for her."

Sahariel worked at an incredible speed his hands were flashing about in front of Issei carving the details of the feathers into Le Fay body removing the cut away skin and wiping up the blood.

"I'm going to put a solvent on you that will heal you up in about an hour but the scares must remain, there are no pain killers in it so it is not against the contract. I know it won't mean much to you but you did very well kid, I am really impressed that you're even awake still. Issei I will leave applying the solvent to you. Do not rub it in or anything just slather it on." He gave the jar to Issei, and then picked up the bag of discarded skin and bloodied cloths and left the room.

Issei set the jar down and raised the sides of the table making it more of a bed now, then released the restraints holding Le Fay down. Said person rolled onto her left side and went fetal position and started crying once again as the solvent was being applied to her marred body.

She was not crying in pain like before, but this time as a child that just went through a terrible ordeal and did not want to be seen. "Issei would you give me a few minutes to myself."

He was done putting the stuff on her wounds but didn't really know what ells to do so he just went to the door feeling useless. "I will be right outside the door I won't leave."

"Thank you Issei." She said between sobs

As Issei closed the door, he heard it clearly, even though it was muffled by hands and distorted by sobs. "Mommy what have I done." It was the most heart-wrenching thing he had ever heard.

About ten minutes later Asia came down the hall with fresh clothes for Le Fay. "Issei way are you out here?"

"Le Fay asked that I wait out here for a few minutes she wanted to be alone for a little. But I think it should be fine if you go in. Just remember you cannot heal her." Issei said then opened the door for Asia.

Asia quickly went in and shut the door behind her only then did she see Le Fay who was still laying on her side, her beautiful white skin now red and black, chard and blistered and still bleeding in some places.

When Le Fay looked over to the visitor, she had just calmed enough to stop her crying but she felt a new wave of tears coming on.

Asia saw the tears about to start and rushed to Le Fay's side hugging her head. Le Fay rapped her arms around Asia and squeezed her as tight as she could. "I have to carry these scares for the rest of my life Asia-san." Then she pulled away enough that she could look in Asia's eyes. "How bad does it look? Please tell me the truth, Issei-dono will only say it looks nice, to spare my feelings."

"I'm sure that when it is all better it will look very lovely." Asia said unsure how she should respond to such a question. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she wiped Le Fays face with a cloth.

"Hurting, but it's going away slowly. Maybe Issei-dono should put more of that stuff on. It feels like it's all absorbed in." Le Fay said as she adjusted her position, so her left arm propped her up. Asia turned to the door to get Issei. "Do you think he will ever look at me, after seeing me like this?" Le Fay asked honestly, going back to her original cute nervous self.

Asia was shocked by the question she did not know how to answer. Her innocents showing through by the deep blush on her cute face.

"Sorry I'm not thinking strait. Let's get more of this stuff put on the faster I'm out of here the better." Le Fay said hoping to dodge the response to her own question but at the same time put on a happier front.

An hour later Le Fay was limping slightly as she left the facility with Issei and Asia beside her, she had never been happier to leave anywhere. "Issei-dono my I use my magic to get us to my parents?" She said wanting to speed things up even just a bit.

"I don't mind, but why are you asking?" Issei responded wondering why.

"I'm not allowed to use it without your promotion until I become you pact magician." Le Fay said timidly.

Moments later, they were looking at a huge estate with a large white bricked manor about a kilometer away up the drive. "I never thought I'd get the chance to say this but, I'm home." And she started running up to the house with Issei and Asia two steps behind.

The door opened before they even reached it and a man with a grim look and a woman with an expression of concern stepped out. "What are you doing here? You and your brother trampled the honor of the house of Pendragon, and yet here you are with two devils in tow." The man said pompously looking down on Issei and Asia.

"Oh my poor little girl what happened to you leg. I saw you limping what did these devils do to you." The lady said making a magic circle appear in her hand that made Issei and Asia itch.

"If you're going to be mad at someone for Le Fay being here then blame me." Issei said seeing that Le Fay's distress was getting very high very fast, so he pulled her in gently and hugged her protectively. "Le Fay has had a very hard day and I thought it be a nice treat to see her parents for the remainder of her birthday. I am very sorry if I have caused any problems. I am Hyoudou Issei, Pawn of Rais Gremory and the current host of the Sekiryuutei; I am also the acting body guard of Le Fay Pendragon."

Seeing her chance. "Mother father I'm no longer with that group though I couldn't get brother to leave also. I am sorry but he's a battle manic, I can't live like that I want more than just shedding blood." Le Fay said looking up from Issei's arms.

"This is no place for a family discussion, Le Fay come in side, you two as well." The lady said stepping to the side.

"I will not have devils in my house" Le Fay's father protested loudly until. "It hurts honey it hurts."

Le Fay's mother pinched his cheek and dragged him back into the house. "Please come in and make yourselves at home." She said while dropping her husband into a chair.

Le Fay escorted Issei and Asia who was holding onto the back of his shirt into the house and sat them down on a couch; Le Fay sat down next to them (putting Issei in the middle) and started her long dictation of the events since she had her interview with Ravel Phoenix.

"So not only have you created your own prison but your sentence as well. Oh come here my little girl." The older women said eyes full of tears

Mr. Pendragon just sat there looking disturbed and slightly sick as if he might throw up at any moment.

Le Fay flung herself into her mother's open arms and hugged her as tightly as her little arms could. "Come on dear I'll poor you a nice hot bath." Ms Pendragon said as she got to her feet and led her daughter out of the room.

The only disturbance for the rest of the night came from when Le Fay went to get into the bath. The water was too hot for the sensitive new skin of her scares and she let out a faint scream. It was laud enough for Issei to hear and he ran for the bathroom. He was about to break the door down when he heard Le Fay's voice.

"Its ok mom the scares will be sensitive for a while it wasn't your fault. I will just add a little cold water and it'll be fine. By the way I'm amazed Issei-dono isn't here after that little scream I just did." Le Fay said

Issei not wanting to interrupt a mother daughter reunion simply walked away a little heavy on his feet letting them know he was in fact there.

The next morning Le Fay was missing and so was Mr. Pendragon. Issei and Asia sent their familiar in opposite directions to look; Asia went out front to summon Fafnir the dragon king to assist in the search until a drop of blood landed on her from above. Asia looked up and let out a scream as if her heart was being ripped from her chest.

Le Fay was bruised bloodied and nailed at the wrists to a crossbeam and suspended thirty feet in the air by magic.

Le Fay had been crucified and bludgeoned while everyone slept.

**Author's note:**

_I hope that this chapter was done better then the last but as before I would like to read your reviews_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD in any way this is for non profit entertainment only!_**

**_AN: Sorry for this chapter taking so long to come out there have been many problems over the month, everything from computer breaking down to bed ridden from illness. Pease enjoy :)_**

Issei's first priority was to get Le Fay down with an irate mother having a panic attack right beside him. Asia had quickly calmed down and was now trying to calm Le Fay's mother aswell. Issei worked through the tirade of insults regarding his competence as a bodyguard. He found that the large piece of wood she was nailed to was not going to come down, so he did the only thing he could. Issei grabbed the giant nail in Le Fay's left wrist and pulled. Still supporting her weight he removed the next and brought her down so that Asia could heal her.

"What kind of guard are you, when something like this happens right under your nose." Mrs Pendragon yelled cradling her daughters head in her lap. "Oh my poor little girl"

Once Le Fay's injuries were all healed Issei sent Asia to find the list while he took Le Fay back in the house. Once Le Fay was tucked back into her bed Issei turned to the Lady of the house. "Mrs Pendragon this might sound like a dumb question, but did you put up that barrier last night that I requested?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Of course I did!" She said with a voice filled with contempt. "I take the wellbeing of my family very seriously."

Issei swallowed that bitter pill with great difficulty, in his own thoughts Issei was feeling that it was his fault to begin with. After all Le Fay was his responsibility for the next year, everything about around to do with, happened to or by was all on his shoulders. "Have they been tampered with? Has anyone passed through them?"

Mrs Pendragon closed her eyes for a moment before shaking her head. "No they have not been tampered with, although someone did leave..."

"Issei-san I found it." Asia spoke with a rushed panicked voice as she ran into the room. "You need to find him before he hurts himself Issei-san." Asia finished as tears started to leak from her blue eyes, she held out the list and pointed at the sixth last name which was now crossed out. James Pendragon.

"Mrs Pendragon do you have any idea where your husband might have gone?" Issei asked. He didn't really want to help the man not after what saw earlier, but the look on Asia's face made it impossible to say no to.

"He did this?" Mrs Pendragon yelled, her anger peeking beyond any rational limit. "James did this to our little girl." She screeched this time, and a massive amount of energy that made Issei's skin crawl surrounded the irate mother. "I'm going to kill him for this."

"Mother don't hurt daddy." A weak tired voice said. Everyone looked to the bed to see Le Fay. She was still covered in dirt blood and sweat with streaks running down her face from tears, her night ware ripped and torn from the ordeal too tired to even move. But here she was trying to stop her mother by reaching out for the elder women. "He tried to destroy the list last night, the contract protected its self. Mommy it wasn't his fault, it has a compulsion spell on it. The contract drove daddy mad in moments because he refused to do the punishment, it forced him to do it. He didn't have a choice. Issei-donno find my father please. You have to it wasn't his fault..." Le Fay was crying so hard that she couldn't speak anymore, Asia was already hugging her as was her mother.

Issei's heart crumbled at the sight. "I'll find him Le Fay-chan and I'll bring him back. Ma'am where would he go, you know him better than anyone?" He asked looking from daughter to mother.

"The cliffs to the south of the town he always goes there when he's..." The sound of shattering glass was all around them which was quickly followed by a clap of thunder that shook the house. "My barier been broken. Are we under attack?"

"I think Akeno is..." Issei was cut off by his cell ringing. "Hello." He answered fearing who was on the other side.

"Issei why are you late checking in." Akeno's voice chirped in her super s class voice.

Issei swallowed hard. "I'm sorry Akeno but we've had a few issues this morning and someone just broke through the protection b..."

"I know, it was me that did it, cell signals couldn't get through so I smashed it. We are at the edge of the property coming up to the house now. And who ever is in charge up there better tell the servants to stand down Ophis Koneko and I are not in the best of moods. Having to come all the way to Britain to check up on you. You're lucky Rias isn't here."

Issei put his hand over the mouth piece. "Ma'am have your guards stand down they're friends." Lady Pendragon pulled out her own phone and started hitting buttons rapidly.

"Ok Akeno the guards will be standing down in a sec so please don't engage them...Wait a sec Akeno did you say Ophis is in a bad mood." Issei said with absolute shock at realising the normally emotionless dragon god was mad.

"Yes, she did." Spoke a little voice with a hard edge from behind him. Issei closed his cell and turned around roboticly to face the gothic lolli who's power was radiating like a furnace. "Why were you late, we worried." She said as she walked past him and over to Le Fay. "You look terrible here have some sweets you'll feel better." Ophis said to her as she put a handful of individually rapped candies on the bed side table.

"Ophis I'm really sorry but I have to go, I have to find her father. I'll be back soon, I promise." He stated and went for the door. He hated leaving his friends in such a state but he had to help the man. Now that he's had a few minutes to think about it Issei knew he had to be hurting, probably more then Le Fay was.

"If you mean the dumpy man at the cliffs it is to late, he already sent himself over." Ophis said back to her normal emotionless self after seeing Issei.

"Noooooo daddyyyyyyyy!" Le Fay screamed as a burst of power shot out of her that sent everyone but Ophis flying into the walls of the room.

"Don't worry he's alive, the up splash of the tide saved him, then Koneko went over after him and brought him to shore, hence why the kitty is in a bad mood. He's with Akeno now, though he doesn't want to be." Ophis explained while she patted the distraught pre-teens back as everyone else got to their feet.

"Well I better go and speak with Akeno-san and Koneko-chan before I'm in really big trouble." Issei turned to leave when he had a little dragon jump on to his back.

"Your punishment for not calling, you will carry me."Ophis proclaimed.

"Yes Ophis." He agreed without a fight, knowing it would not do him any good and left the room.

"This Akeno must quite the strong women to have a dragon quaking in his boots." Mrs Pendragon said to the two younger girls.

"You have no idea mother but I'll tell you one thing you do not want to be on the receiving end of her attacks, my head is still ringing from that." The conversation between mother and daughter continued on as Issei went down the stairs with Ophis attached to his back.

When Issei got to the main floor it was to see Akeno putting restraining spells on Mr Pendragon securing him to the chair. "There that should hold you. Consider yourself lucky that we have contacts on the heaven side that are gracious or you absolution would be gone. Now a member of the church is on their way over to speak with you." Akeno said then looked to Issei and scowled "I can't believe the mess you made Ise." She scolded.

Isse opened his mouth to defend himself but was at a sudden loss of verbal capability, as a little hand sank about five inches into his gut. "No talking only listening." Said a sweet yet emotionless voice.

"Hi Koneko-chan." Issei said as he fell to his knees buckling over in pain.

WAAM. This shot from the little white haired power house landed on his left jaw laying him out, almost knocking him out. "No talking only listening." She repeated.

"Only you and Asia had permission to be here the rest of us don't. So we all have to be cleared out before the members of the church arrive or Irina is going to get into trouble with Michael-sama. So Koneko and I will go and introduce owr selves to the lady of the house then we will leave, all of us. And depending on how you make this up to all of us will depend on weather or not I tell Rias about this little incident." Akeno said with her super S smile in place then walked past him while Koneko walked on him (Ophis had already gotten off of his back).

"See what happens when you make us worry Issei-chan?" Ophis said sitting back down on his back.

"The three of you planed that attack didn't you?" Issei said, not even trying to get up.

"Yes." The dragon god said simply then wacked him on the back of the head. "And furniture doesn't talk."

Issei laid there for about twenty minutes before everyone came down the stairs. "I must apologise once again I'm very sorry for this whole ordeal. My junior should have known better then to let his charge out of his sight or arms reach especially while sleeping. Now as much as I'd enjoy to stay and chat with you we really must go, most of us do not have permission to be here and if the church gets here before we are gone they might classify it as us working out of our territory." Akeno said with her normal smiling face and polite manner.

Koneko was carrying Le Fay bridal style down the stairs and Asia was right behind them. They all went over to the restrained man, and Le Fay without leaving Koneko's arms hugged her father very tightly. "It's not your fault daddy you had no choice. I'm alright and I forgive you now forgive yourself." She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you father and I'll come and visit when I can." She let go of the now crying man and Koneko brought her over to Issei and put her on his back in front of Ophis, who rapped her arms around the tired kid securing her in place.

"Dragon sled." The gothic lolli proclaimed as Koneko grabbed Issei by the back of his shirt and started dragging him and his two passengers out the door.

"Is that really how you are to handle a dragon?" Mrs Pendragon asked Akeno with a bit of a giggle.

"Well when the dragon god says it's fine I guess it is. Besides Issei-san is very sturdy something like this wont break him." Akeno said with a bit of a giggle as well. "It's also teaching your daughter how to handle him later on when she becomes his pact magician. He is a pervert after all, but we all love him that way. It makes him easier to control." With that Akeno followed her charges out of the house and down the lane way.

"It hurts Koneko." Issei pleaded which resulted with another smack on the back of his head from Ophis. "Ophis why?"

"Sleds don't talk." All the girls yelled at once.

"I really do not envy that boy." Lady Pendragon laughed before closing the door.

Once everyone was back in Japan it was early evening and Ravel had prepared a birthday cake for Le Fay.

Everyone understood that after the events of the last few days, Le Fay would not be in much of a mood to have a party so the balloons and singing were passed over but the dinner and cake were much enjoyed. She even managed a ghost of a smile when Koneko suggested tying Issei up and hanging him from the ceiling then beat him like a pinata, insisting it would make her feel better.

Shortly after Le Fay excused herself claiming she was very tired and wanted to go to sleep which no one dared to argue the point. After all being beaten to near death and crucified would take a rather large chunk out of you.

After that Akeno and Koneko took Issei down to the lowest basement to teach him a lesson about checking in and not make them worry, like he did with the underworld attack. When the girls were done using him as a whipping post and boxing bag, he went for a shower to wash the blood away then a bath to help his sore muscles, than went back up stairs to find he had no place to sleep. He stood at the side of his king-size bed shaking his head, every female in the house excluding his mother and Rossweisse was sleeping in his bed all curled up around Le Fay. Giving a sigh as he smiled at the predicament, Issei went into the hall and grabbed a pillow and blanket found himself a comfortable spot on the floor and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunchtime Kuou Academy Monday

"So Le Fay how did you get into second year of high school when you are only twelve." One of her classmates asked bluntly.  
"Well obviously she's a genus;" One of the other classmates supplied. "now how about the real question. Why would you be staying with that pervert. Everyone knows that he's been molesting all of them. You should leave before you end up being next on his list. I don't even want to think about what he's done to little Kone..." For the last forty-five minutes Le Fay was being very nice irregardless of what the question was and some were rather personal. She was being her normal shy but respectful cute self that pokes her fingers together when she's nervous, but when that question\comment was said Le Fay was pushed to far.  
Le Fay reached out grabbed the kendo cludes number two by her short pink hair and slammed the side of her head off the desk then jumped out of her seat and roughly forced her forearm onto her opponents neck while her other went just above the ear, then she applied full weight to keep her victim secured.

"Now you listen to me, you worthless filth. None of you know the truth of him. All of the deva's idles madonnas and cuties flock to him because we all see what he's worth. He has fought bled and nearly died many times protecting them I've seen it with my own eyes first hand. And if he's such a molester then why is every female in his house still a virgin. He my like to watch but what guy doesn't and for what he's done for them some even let him see them heck most sleep in his bed and all he does cuddle up and go to sleep without even touching them. But what do you girls do, you take him at face value, believing he's nothing BUT a pervert. You even go as far as to believe the lies told by two jealous morons because he's had some success in attracting the opposite sex. You girls are nothing but a bunch of ignorant wretches I honestly can't believe you made it into high school. You're so stupid everyone of you. You insult and belittle a person that has almost died to protect everyone of you in ways you'll never know or understand." Le Fay finished her almost yelled lecture and let go of her victim.

The kendo club second fell to the floor in shock, not at the fact that she was just man handled by kid four year her junior and a good thirty pounds lighter, but because of what was practically screamed in her ear. When Le Fay looked up from the pinket she saw that the whole class was starring at her, the church trio just sat and stared with mouths wide open, Matsuda and Motohama had their heads ducked hoping they were not next on her war path.

Le Fay was scared she felt like she was about to be attacked after what she had just done. She looked to the door which was her first choice of escape and she had a clear path, and she ran for it. Le Fay ran straight into Issei's chest as he was coming back into the classroom from the restroom. "Hey, what's the matter?" Issei said gently easily seeing that she was upset. Le Fay looked up at him and immediately started crying into his chest. Issei carefully wrapped his arms around her almost like she was some porcelain doll that would shatter if he squeezed, all the while giving the class a very hard look that promised vengeance if they had hurt her in some way.

"They're so mean Issei-donno, how can you go to school here with the things they say about you. Calling you a molester and rapist, saying you were doing perverted things to the other girls in the house against their will." She paused for a seconed to catch her breath.  
"Well I'm use to that. And you can thank the two idiots trying to hide under their desks for the crap about me being a molester. But frankly it just means the rest are an even bigger bunch of idiots for believing them. I see pinket has a large welt on the side of her face, come on lets go sit down and you guys can tell me what happened."

"Xenovia you were to watch over her while I was in the washroom so something like this didn't happen. Oh am I ever going to get it from Akeno when we get home, especially after yesterday." Issei scolded her.

"Issei-san if you think I am going to stop a bunch of runts from being put in their place finally, you got another thing coming. I would have done so myself a while ago if I could have properly spoken it." Xenovia argued back.

Issei sighed not knowing how to argue back at that point. "Fine Xenovia but your taking Le Fay to the kendo club after class so that she can apologize for physically hurting her. You let it happen so its up to you to help make it right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kendo club

Issei was standing inside the doors to the kendo and getting some very nasty looks for it to but those didn't bother him anymore. No the thing that was bothering him was the seven girls from his class that were now looking at him differently. Three were looking at him as if trying to reassess their opinion of him, two with a slight sence of ow, one in the same "his geans would make good babies" that Xenovia does, and pinket with total contempt. But he was able to play the last one off as her still being mad at getting her but handed to her by a kid. He was not use to getting looks like this from normal humans.

"I'm sorry for getting angry and slamming you head into the desk, I should not have done such a thing especially to a classmate. Please forgive me." Just as Le Fay finished her apology a laud rower came from out front of the building. Issei turned to go and see what it was when the doors burst inwards and sent him sliding across the hard wood floor.

He quickly got to his feet among the thirty some screaming girls. "Le Fay Xenovia gather all the girls together and put a barrier around them. I don't want any of them getting hurt." Then he saw it as it broke through the front of the building. A giant three-headed dog fifteen feet tall. "A Cerberus, who brought that thing out of the underworld?" Issei asked to no one in particular.

"I did you filthy devil. I am Jayjing and I've come to retrieve the traitor." Said a man walking in behind the giant dog with eight black wings coming from his back.

"Le Fay summon Fenrir make sure nothing gets to our schoolmates, Xenovia take out that over grown mut. I'll hold off the fallen angel until you can join me. Drage, balance brake.."

"Got it partner." Drage said in response. Issei was covered in red aura as his boosted gear scalemale appeared

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"Oh, so it is true, the future brother-in-law of Satin Lucifer himself is the traitor's body guard. Oh well Le Fay will be still be mine in the end." Jayjing said almost giddy with excitement as three more magic circles appeared with another Cerberus each.

"I think this might get a bit messy." Issei said as he had Ascalon appear in his hand and jumped forwards with an over hand swing cleaving the center head in two. The Cerberus' front legs buckled, Issei than stepped quickly to the side and gave a forward thrust impaling the great dog through the shoulder and deep into the chest cavity and with a great heave tore Ascalon with a side ways swing opening up the full rib cage killing it quickly.

Issei turned to face the next Cerberus but was not as lucky as with the first, it had already bored down on him and all he saw was giant yellow teeth. The beast bulled into him and ran him into the barrier causing him to drop Ascalon. The barrier to Issei's relief held, his chest armor cracked and bent inwards from the impact braking a rib and he coughed out some blood.

"Issei promote to queen." Xenovia called out as she severed the front legs of the second Cerberus she was fighting.

"I can't Asia has the card." He retorted as the Cerberus backed up deciding to hit Issei with a fire ball instead of crushing him. Issei retaliated with an uppercut which forst its mouth shut just as the fire ball was coming out. Chard bits of brain bone and flesh flew in all directions.

"Asia gave it to me before she left school she didn't want you to be without it."  
Le Fay said.  
"Promotion queen, boost!" He called out as the dog fell to the ground and noticed three more Cerberus' being summoned

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]  
"Mode change. Welsh Sonic Boost Knight" Issei went forward with his god speed deciding it was best to distract the fallen angel before he could finish summoning more of his beasts.

Issei was satisfied to see the three Cerberus fall back through the magic circles because the fallen angel cancelled the summoning so he could take flight to avoid Issei's frontal assolt.

"I'll be back Sekiryuutei, I will have Le Fay be punished for deserting us, and your head for killing my favorit stud." Jayjing said as he went through a teleportation circle.

Issei turned around to see the condition of his schoolmates behind the barrier, most were huddled together holding each other crying in fright some were vomiting or already had and some had fainted from the graphic display of violence and gore. "Are you girls alright" Was as far as Issei's questioning got before he got the flat of Ascalon up side his armored head sending him once again skidding across the floor.

"Lose the armor, your scaring the girls. And the next time you drop your sward I will speak to Michael -sama and have it taken away." Xenovia stated dropping Ascalon across his lap. "So what are your orders Issei?"

"We still have the clean up to deal with, they need to have their memories modified,and I need to see Asia before my lung fills up and I pass out. So Xenovia you go and get Sona-kaichou, give her the report of what happened then bring her here.  
Le Fay contact Akeno and Asia and ask them to come back here we're probably going to need their help. Heck those Cerberus' were far stronger then the last ones and I broke a few ribs with catching that head butt." He said getting up and banishing his armor, still coughing up blood here and there

Xenovia immediately left to do the tasks set to her, and Issei walked back over to the barrier. "Is everyone okay, is anyone hurt." Issei asked with concern.

Le Fay and Fenrir stepped through the domed shaped barrier. "Their all fine just...shaken." Le Fay said as she turned around and touched the green dome as some of the girls tried to fallow her through, which resulted in them bouncing back one of them falling to her rump.

"Hey, whats the meaning of this. You can't hold us against our will." One of the girls protested.

"Untill we've been cleared to let you go yes we can. You know to much. That alone will make you a target for our enemy. So we're going to wipe your memories of this incident." Le Fay stated.

"I'm really sorry but it's for your protection." Issei said then looked to Le Fay. "Would you be able to do it?"

"Yes of course I can. But I won't be able to remove the effects of dragon inspired emotions. Like fear or happiness at being around you or the sense of protection."  
Le Fay said happily. She went back to her barrier and put her hands on it. A moment later the barrier collapsed in on its self and all the girls fell to the floor asleep. "Don't worry Issei they'll be on their feet and feeling great in about ten minutes."

"Can you for once not destroy my school with your fights Issei." Said the slightly cross but also amused voice of Sona-kaichou, who was also accompanied by Asia Akeno, and Xenovia.

"It wasn't my fault." Issei tried to defend himself.

"Well, to teach you a lesson about taking your fights outside and away from the school and other buildings, the repairs will be coming out of your account! Now get out of here so my team can get the clean up started." Sona-kaichou said with an evil smile.

_**AN: Rend and review please. Helpful review welcome as well suggestions. Remember people this is for your entertainment, so any problems or mistakes let me know if there is any way for this fan fiction to be better I would like to know. I'm asking for reviews because I want this to be as entertaining as possible for you the reader.**_


End file.
